The present invention relates to surgical apparatus for retracting anatomy to provide exposure of an operative site, and more particularly relates to a retraction apparatus providing improved access to an operative site.
In surgical operations, retraction devices are used to properly access internal organs and bone structures. Retraction devices are generally designed to hold back the anatomy in the immediate area of the operative site to enable a surgeon to have both an optimal view of the site and a sufficiently-open area within which to work. During a surgical procedure, a surgeon will typically make an incision in a patient to access the sites of interest, such as an internal organ or organs, and/or bone structures, depending on the procedure. A retraction device may then be used to maintain clear access to the site of interest.
For example, during certain cervical spinal procedures, a surgeon may remove a disc and insert a bone graft or a synthetic disc. A retractor may be used to hold back tissue and allow a surgeon access to perform such a procedure. Ideally, such access would include room to manipulate the various surgical implements required, as well as good lighting and visibility. Further, it may be desirable for such access to allow for adjustability to accommodate different patients or procedures. During such a procedure, however, pounding of chisels, drilling, and preparation of the area site can result in movement of the spine, and affect the usefulness of the previously defined access site, or provide increased risk of injury relative to how the retractor blades are held in place.
In certain cervical spinal procedures, retractor blades may be held by hand. Such manual handling of retractor blades can increase the time and expense of a procedure, as well as including risk of injury should a blade slip or be mis-handled.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a surgical retractor that provides improved access, and/or visibility, and/or adjustability, and/or maneuverability around a surgical site of interest.